Alone in the Dark
by Lady Kagome-san
Summary: Inuyasha was always too protective of Kagome. Now that he's gone, will she take a chance with Sesshomaru?
1. Alone

Chapter 1

Alone at Last

As Kagome sat, watching the cars go by past her house, she sighed. It was the summer, and all of her old school textbooks were in front of her. However, it was summer. She had been in classes with Inuyasha all year. As her boyfriend, he did have certain bragging rights but nothing like what he had done to himself this time.

Flashback

"Get away from my girlfriend, jerk!"

"Oh yeah? Try to make me, dog-ear!"

Kagome flung herself between the two feuding boys. It was too late. Inuyasha swung a punch over her head, and Aki had caught it right in the nose. The bragging rights would soon be gone. The principal came out and shouted at them.

"This is no way to treat a classmate! Either apologize, or I WILL send you to a boarding school."

"So what, Mrs. Wong. I don't care what you say. Kagome is my girl, and I will do whatever I want."

"Then, Inuyasha, you can continue this relationship from boarding school."

End flashback

After Inuyasha had moved, Kagome had felt strangely freed as well. Sure, Inuyasha was her boyfriend and she had loved him, but he kept her very strongly tethered emotionally to him. She could never really get away from him, even to talk to her best friend, Sango.

_Cheer up, Kagome. Your troubles are over now. You shouldn't worry about that overprotective Inuyasha._ But she couldn't stop thinking about him now. Just as she slipped back into her memories, her cell phone rang. _Who would call my cell? If they really wanted to talk, they would call my home phone._

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She didn't recognize the voice at the other end until she heard him say her name. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome. I just wanted to..." Kagome could hear a voice at the other end, masculine, telling him to go on. "Shut up, Kouga, sorry Kagome. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Summer Dance at school on Saturday."

"Inuyasha...he wouldn't want me to go with another man, including his brother..."

"Hmph." Kagome could hear the sneer in his voice. "He had you further in his clutches than I originally thought. Well, how about it? I'll take care of him for you."

"Ummm...OK."

I'll continue if I get any reviews. Please R and R!


	2. Solo

Chapter 2

Solo Hesitation

Authors note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!

Nightmare Baby

Abstract Emotion

Thanks to them, I am continuing this Fanfiction.

=========================================================

_"Inuyasha...he wouldn't want me with another man, including his brother..."_

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable talking with her boyfriend's brother about a date. Sesshomaru had always been nice to her, but did he really know how far was too far? She sighed a little bit.

"Well then, Kagome. I will see you on Saturday. What time will I pick you up? Around 7?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you then." _What have I done? _she thought. _Inuyasha is gone now, and within a month I go out with his brother? I'll have to talk to Sango about this._

Kagome picked up her cell phone again, and dialed Sango's number. This was the first time in almost a year that she could call her friend. Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha had kept her very protected, and very shaded from the rest of the world. The phone rang, and then she heard her friend's voice.

"Hello, this is...Kirara get away from that! This is Sango. I'm not home right now, so please leave a message after the tone." Kagome sighed. Sango had grown very distant. She had joined every sports team that she could apply to, and she had gone demon-exterminating every weekend. She missed her friend, and hadn't even been able to get past a "Hi" in the corridors after school.

There was only one more person that she could turn to about this problem. She picked up the phone, and called Kikyo. Kikyo was one of her distant friends as well, but was more of an aquaintance through Inuyasha.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kikyo, this is Kagome..."

"What do you want? I mean, you already took Inuyasha from me, and I don't want to have to give up anything else that I have and you don't."

"Kikyo, listen. It's Inuyasha I need help with."

Kikyo moved around uncomfortably, but she kept the uncaring attitude in her voice. "Well, what is it?"

Kagome poured out the whole story. By the end, she didn't even know if Kikyo were listening. She could hear Kikyo's breathing, and heard the sound of a soft radio playing songs by Jessica Simpson. "Wow. So there were more than 5 boys after you this year."

"Wait a minute, why would anyone beside Inuyasha want to date me?"

"Kagome, how ignorant are you? You're an Honor Roll student, good-looking, and most of all you're hard-to-get."

"I don't play hard-to-get...It was all Inuyasha he..."_Was overprotective. Now I get it. _"So this is why he left in the first place-because other boys were starting to take a chance on me. Like Aki."

"Finally. Can't you think of any others? I mean, Aki wasn't the only one."

"Boys like Haruno-kun, Hasegawa-kun, Yanagihara-kun...you're right, they all tried to get my phone number at one time or another. And now Inuyasha's brother is joining the bandwagon. But how do I know he wasn't pushed into this by one of his friends, like Kouga?"

"We will not go backwards again! Listen, Kouga tried to get a hold on you as well by 'making you his woman' and when you turned him down he back his friend up. Naraku even looks at you funny, like a delicious food just out of reach. (Note: there is a Greek myth that tells this story as well.) Sesshomaru has been biding his time, like he normally does on everything."

"Every boy but Jaken. If you could call Jaken a 'boy.'"

"Well, I've got to go. See you round. Keep Sesshomaru always wanting what he can't have. It'll keep him around longer. That's just a hint from a girl to another, since he's going to be your first boyfriend."

"Inuyasha was my first boyfriend."

"Were you his girlfriend? Or were you really an ornament. Think about it."

"Wait..."

__

Click.

Kagome looked down at her picture album. It was full of pictures of her and Inuyasha, going on dates to fairs and movies. In every picture, he had his arm around her. In his eyes, he said, "_It's my woman, Mr. Camera-man. See? You're taking the proof."_

It would be a new kind of relationship if she kept it up with Sesshomaru. He had inherited a kind of social grace that Inuyasha didn't. Sesshy even had better clothes. When Inuyasha wore Paul Frank, Sesshy wore Burberry. _Sesshy? When did I start calling him that?_

Kagome leaned back in her chair and sighed. It would be a long week.

Well? Please R and R! Once again, I will write more if I get reviews. Arigato gozaimasu!


	3. Isolated

Chapter 3

Isolated Dreamer

Once again, thank you so much to the people that reviewed chapter 2! Those people are:

Abstract Emotion

bad-girl4

May both of your days be fulfilled happily....

==============================================

_Kagome leaned back in her chair and sighed. It was going to be a long week._

Kagome just stared up to her ceiling, thinking about how her life was getting weirder by the day. _It's not just weird. It's almost freaky..._ She had given up on restricting herself from calling Sesshomaru "Sesshy." _I mean, I am dating him now. _She stopped herself again. _I haven't even gone on a single date with him._

She was quite tired, after having gotten a good cry out of thinking of Inuyasha and her twisted life. The Summer Dance was on Saturday, and it was Monday now. She was so wrapped up in her emotions that she didn't even hear her cell phone ring again.

"Kagome? Hello?"

"Oh. Sango."

"What's wrong? You sound like someone just abused you."

"Sango, everything's wrong. I've been abused by my own conscience."

"It's not about Inuyasha again, is it?"

"It's so close it's scary. I'm going to the Summer Dance with his brother."

Sango didn't say anything. The only way Kagome knew that she hadn't hung up was that she could still hear her breathing on the other end. Normally, Sango would have been the one to immediately jump to a conclusion about proper action. This one seemed to have her stumped.

"Wow. No wonder you seemed so sad. What do you need help with? Talking to him? Getting a dress? Getting fit for the dance?"

Kagome felt herself smile. The normal Sango was coming back, full of ideas and questions. It was no wonder that Sango also was the Most Inspirational Player on the sports teams.

"Well...all of them. Could you come over to my house tomorrow, at about 11?"

"Sure. Now that school's out, anything's possible. Can I bring Kirara?"

"Whatever. Maybe I'll invite Shippo, just so they can play together for a while."

"See ya then. Bye!"

Kagome leaned back in her chair again. She had new things to think about now. Sango had seemed not to know what to think of her situation, and now Kagome was going back on her original feelings. _Is this even right?_ _Should Inuyasha know about this?_

Kikyo could have Inuyasha back. Kagome didn't want to have to deal with him any more now. _Did I really love him? Was he anything more than an ideal weekend buddy?_ Kikyo had gotten along with him, controlled him almost. She could mold him to her needs. "_I mean, you've already taken Inuyasha from me..."_ Kikyo had said.

Maybe Kikyo really had loved him. She had held a bit of a grudge every time they had talked intermittently. She had gotten good advice, but how would she go about following it? _Keep him wanting what he can't have._ What would that be? It could be as simple as a kiss or...she felt herself blush.

__

No good thinking about that now. Kagome slowly stood up, stretching as if she could get all of the thoughts in her head forcefully out of it. All of that would have to wait. She had to pick out her outfit for the dance. All she had to wear was her school uniform, some shorts, and a few tank tops. That kind of dress wouldn't cut it for this kind of date.

She threw herself down onto her bed. _It's been a long day. _Without bothering to get under the covers, she fell asleep. One would think that she wouldn't have to think any more about Sesshy...but then there was the dream.

__

Kagome ran through a field of dandelions, in slow motion. Sesshomaru ran towards her, also in slow motion. But there was Inuyasha, running at her as well. Or was he running towards Kikyo, who was running as well? It was confusing, all of them running. But then Kikyo and Kagome merged, becoming an all-powerful miko. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped running and started fighting with each other. At any moment, one of them was winning. And then...

Kagome woke up. _That was VERY weird._ Without trying to figure out what it meant, she fell asleep again. That type of thing could wait until the morning.

Please R and R! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed again!


	4. Detatched

Chapter 4:

Detached from it all

Well, I'm back again. I gave up on this story about two years ago, but I decided to come back after I got a new review. I haven't written in a while, but I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter regardless. Thank you to those who reviewed:

Hanae Nakasome

Carmen Dehn

Thanks for not giving up on me.

_Kagome woke up. That was VERY weird. Without trying to figure out what it meant, she fell asleep again. That type of thing could wait until the morning._

Kagome wasn't one to pay much attention to silly dreams. She was too busy, too focused on school. She had better things to do. But this dream…it almost scared her. What could it mean?

She lay back and replayed the dream in her head. Kikyo, Inuyasha…and Sesshomaru. Why were the brothers fighting? Why had she and Kikyo just merged like that? No, no, it could only have been that Inuyasha was their connection. Why, then, had Inuyasha not been running towards _her_? Technically they were still going out. Kagome hadn't had the guts to break up with him when he was sent off to boarding school.

Kikyo's advice came back as well. _Was I really just an ornament?_ She glanced back at her photo album. He just seemed so possessive, as if she really was just an item to him. She never seemed to have any value to him when they were together. On each and every date he would do what _he_ wanted to do. She was never consulted; he never stopped to think about _her_ wants. She was nothing.

Maybe that's what her dream meant. Since she was nothing, Kikyo eclipsed her in every way. Yet Kikyo had said there were several boys going after her. But was she just an ornament to them too? Did they only want her because she was inaccessible to them?

Kagome sighed, and turned over in her bed. She stuck her head into her pillow and fought back tears. She really was nothing. She was glad that it was Tuesday; she had her easiest classes today. Of course, being a sophomore, nothing really mattered. Only junior- and senior-year classes would be looked at by colleges. Maybe she wouldn't even go to school, since it was a meaningless day.

Sighing again, Kagome crawled out of bed and got ready half-heartedly. She put on her school uniform and dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen. Her brother Souta was already eating a Pop-tart. He was about to say something when he saw her face. She looked horrible, all sad and depressed. For once, he wouldn't bother her.

Kagome walked to school, not paying attention to the world around her. She was just a shell, moving from one place to another. She felt as if…no, she didn't feel at all. Kagome, as the world knew her, was gone.

Kagome went from class to class that day, and when school was over she sat outside and stared off into space. Sango walked by on her way to track practice, and sat next to her.

"Kagome? You okay?"

Kagome didn't move to look at her friend. After a while of the uncomfortable silence, Sango stood up again, muttering something about not wanting to be late. She jogged off towards the track, leaving Kagome alone again.

After another few minutes, Kikyo came. She said nothing, just glared at Kagome. She stayed standing, whacked Kagome across the head, and said, "Baka."

That woke Kagome from her reverie. She looked up at Kikyo and rubbed her head. She pouted a little, and moved to walk away. Kikyo stopped her by pushing down on her shoulder as she sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone," Kagome said softly. She didn't need people around her; she needed her silence.

Kikyo tsked. "You've been walking around like a zombie, and you want people to leave you alone? Some people actually are _worried_ about you. Look, I'm not your friend and I never will be. But I hate seeing people acting like pure idiots. And right now, I hate you."

"I'm not worth anything to them. I'm just an ornament."

"You didn't hear a word I said last night, then. _Inuyasha_ treated you like you were just an ornament. Inuyasha isn't here right now."

"So? He was a boy, just like all the others. They're all the same."

Kikyo shook her head, and looked off towards the school building as if she expected someone to come walking out from it. "Is Sesshomaru just a boy?"

Kagome paused. Was he just a boy? He was different from all of the others, especially his own brother. He was so graceful and lithe that he was almost feminine. He could be called beautiful, and still seem immeasurably masculine. It was as if he was perfectly balanced. He was perfection itself.

"Well, is he?" Kikyo asked again.

"No…but we're not meant to be."

"And how would you know that? If you weren't 'meant to be', as you so nicely put it, how would you know? You haven't even given him a chance."

"He wouldn't lower himself to my level. He's a senior, I'm a sophomore. He's perfect, I'm not."

"Yet he asked you to the dance out of choice. He bided his time, then asked at the right moment. You said yes, correct?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If he weren't willing to 'lower himself', which I'll get to later, he wouldn't have waited for you. He would have gone on to someone else. But you were somehow worth it to him. He asked you anyway."

"But…"

"No buts. You're not unworthy of him, since that's what you keep saying."

"But he almost didn't ask me. Kouga had to push him."

Kikyo seemed a little surprised at that. "That's a first, then. Sesshomaru has never had trouble asking anyone out. Something about you is different for him."

Kagome was still a little depressed, but she almost saw where Kikyo was coming from. Almost.

Kagome stood up. She picked up her bag, and started to walk towards her home. When she got inside, she went upstairs to her room and threw her bag down. She heard her cell ring, but she ignored it.

Later that night, when her mother came home, Kagome saw that someone had sent her a letter. Who sent letters these days? The envelope had no return address, nor a stamp. Whoever had sent it had had it hand-delivered to her.

She opened the envelope. There was a creamy white vellum-paper letter inside. It was folding crisply into thirds. She unfolded it, and was surprised to see a smooth handwritten note to her.

"Dear Kagome,

I never said this on the phone to you, but I wanted to thank you. I always had the highest standards for myself and others, shunning those who did not meet them. I was never able to find a girl who even came close to meeting them. You were different, however, and for this I thank you. Thank you for just being you, not trying too hard to be 'in' nor shunning those around you who were otherwise ignored.

I didn't see you at school today, so I hope you are feeling well. If you ever want to talk here there seemed to be a slight shake to the handwriting just call me. I'll see you Saturday.

Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome smiled for the first time that day. Sure he was a demon, popular, smart…but he seemed to care. She fell onto her bed and fell asleep, still smiling. Maybe…maybe this could be different. Maybe she could mean something to someone, have value to them.

Maybe, if the night hadn't gone badly from there, her wishes would have come true.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I never really had a plan for this fanfic, so I just sit down and start writing. I apologize for any inaccuracies between chapters. To answer one previous reviewer's question, each character is as they were in the manga. This means that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are demons, Kikyo and Kagome are miko, etc. However, I may not add much miko-ness, instead keeping the characters more human.

Please R and R.

--Lady Kagome-san


End file.
